Queen of hearts
by Akasha's plume
Summary: Bella Swan is a 24 years old rock star. She is also a very talented actress in her everyday life. For a long time now, she used to fake any emotion to be like everyone else, but she's unable to have feelings. No love, only sex. But a journalist, Edward Cullen, is going to change her life against her will. AH/Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1 : My other side

**Author's note :**

_Hi everyone,_

_In this story, all the twilight cast is human, I don't own the names of the characters, but the whole story is mine._

_I usually update every two days, more or less, depending on my mood._

_As you can see, english is not my native language so if you see any mistakes feel free to send me a message or review about it. It can really help me to improve myself._

_This chapter is just an introduction to the story, the chapters are going to be longer than this one._

* * *

Love... Love is just a word, nothing else. Just a chemical reaction of your body when your brain is receiving hormones from someone you find fancy. That's it, not a big deal to me. But before telling you my story, I would like to introduce myself, just in case you would wait for someone pretty normal. I'm not a norm person. If it's not okay, you're not obliged to read this.

My name is Bella Swan, urgh, Isabella, to be frank, but I hate it and everyone knows me as Bella. I'm 24 and I'm currently livingin New York city. I'm playing in a band called "Queen of heart" as a guitarist for 3 years now. You must know it for sure.

But right now, this is not what I'm going to talk about. Magazines are always talking about my unknown private life, " Who is her boyfriend ?", "Is she dating someone ?"... Boring !

Now I would like to tell you the truth. The truth is, I'm not dating anyone, not because I'm ugly or something, but because I really don't care about having someone in my life right now. I'm kind of heartless, I don't feel anything, no love, no compassion, no pain, nothing.

I'm used to fake all the normal and human feelings.

When I was a kid, I learned how to smile, to find my place in the society full of loving and sentimental people. I know how to fake a laugh, a tear, in few words, an emotion. I think this is why I'm a good actress, because for me, life is just an endless scene. I don't feel sad being the way I am. You must think I'm a monster, and I would answer you're right. My mom, Renée was often praying god for me to be normal. Maybe she's the only human being on earth who really knows how heartless I am, because she's knows why I am this way. I don't wan to speak about it right now, I don't want to be called "poor girl", you'll know it sooner than you wish for.

By the past, I ever had boyfriends, they were a good ' item' to perfect my costume for the character I'm playing every single day. The good thing is, even if I'm not able to feel any love anyone, I'm happy to confess that I love sex. It's the only moment I feel really alive, normal as everyone better than any drug I've ever tried, and for god sake, it's perfectly legal ! Better than coke, better than any alcohol, better than being wasted, better than cinema, better than smoking a cigarette, better than life itself !

The matter is, I get bored really fast of the "toys" I'm playing with. So I've to change a lot my partners. I had never fell in "love" with any of them, it was just lust. A good time shared together, just to fuck and being fucked. That's it ! No love... Until he came into my life...

Regardless of who I really am, I'm going to tell you what really happened in my life... Are you still with me ?

* * *

**A/N:** _So what do you think guys ? I hope you like it ! Bella's really different from the twilight books, but I thought It will be interesting to make her different from who she used to be. Feel free to review._

**Next chapter :** How is acting Bella in her every day life ? She's going to have an interview with a journalist, a very personal interview.


	2. Chapter 2: So busy and unexpected life

**Author's note :**

_Hi everyone,_

_In this story, all the twilight cast is human, I don't own the names of the characters, but the whole story is mine._

_As I said in the first chapter, this second chapter a longer, and it's a good idea of what I'm used to write. Thanks for the review and the adds. You guys rock ! Feel free to review or correct something else don't forget that english is not my native language._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**So busy and unexpected life.**_

" This is bullshit Bella ! You have to be there now !" Yells my brother, Emmett to the phone.

Damn, how can I tell him I can't be there right now ? I'm a little bit, stuck, I have a cop in front of me who is staring madly at me. Okay, I plead guilty, I was driving too fast, in the heart of Manhattan. I love driving fast, it makes me feel alive, unstoppable. I'm always going to excess in everything I do. It's the best way I find to feel something in my cold chest. Sometimes I think that if I was in a monster movie, I'll be a vampire. I'm cold-blooded, just like them.

" I can't... Listen, if you can pick me up, it will be faster."I said as calm as possible.

I look up at the cop, giving him what I call "Bella gentle smile". As usual, a fake one. I can hear my brother's whisper on the phone.

" Okay, I'm coming. Sometimes I'm asking myself why the hell I asked you to be in the group."

" Hum... Thanks. Now, please, jump in your car, come to pick me up and pay my bail. Love you bro'."

There is an exception for him, I do love my brother, he's maybe the only one I could ever love in my entire life. I could give my life for him. He has the same _memories, _the same _past _as mine about what happened where we were kids. We reacted to it differently, we're on the extremes, he became some very helpful and lovely guy, open to everyone, and I, well, I became this.

I hang up the phone, analyzing the situation. Well the cop was probably not a fan of Queen of hearts, so I can't try to seduce him and have him get me a coffee. I searched in my panel of fake reaction to act well in front of him. I stared back, a shy stare at the officer, who is not saying a single word. Hopefully, Emmett is going to be there in fifteen minutes, more or less.

" May I have something to drink, officer ?" I ask.

" We only have water at the fountain, don't think that you're going to have a special treatment because you're some rock star."

_Asshole ! _I just want a cup of coffee not a shot of vodka ! He definitely wasn't a fan of my group, anyway I don't really care about it. Emmett shouldn't be long.

Twenty minutes later, I'm finally out of the police station, I'm going back to my car and I'm driving to the Barclays center, in Brooklyn. Tonight is our night, as usually I'm sure Queen of Hearts is going to rock.

At the end of the show, on my way to my dressing room, our bassist, Jacob Black, grab my arm softly.

" Hey Bell's. Emmett told me you 've been caught by the cops sooner, are you okay?" He asks me, he really seems to be concerned about me and I think a normal people would thing it's lovely. I run my finger through my hair, smiling, 'the classical don't worry everything's ok kind of smile".

I know Jake very well, as the bassist of the group okay, and he's one of Emmet's best friend. Jacob and I dated a long time ago, but I broke up giving him the classic sunday school answer: " I'm too busy at the moment. You deserve better than me.I'm sorry Jake." Since, we're just friends with benefits, when I don't have a plan A, or B he's my plan C. I know he would want more than this, but It's all I can give him.

" I'm fine, thanks Jake. It's was not a big deal, I was just driving a little to fast. Nothing to be worried about." I says, a light smile on my lips.

Right now, I can guess he's going to ask me what I'm doing tonight. I can tell this by the way he's looking at me, he lifts his hand and caress gently my cheek. Well, I don't have a plan A or B, and I know how he's in bed.

" Did you plan something tonight ? Maybe you can come to my place."

"It may be a good idea..."

I smile, as I hear footsteps and loud voices. I glance around, and I see my brother and our drummer, Seth coming to us. Jake sigh, and moves his hands away from me. For a reason I can't explain, he doesn't want us to be seen by the rest of the group. That's okay with me even if I don't care if someone saw us. I should care for my reputation, but after all, I'm a member of a rock band. Nobody asked me to be straight and prude.

My brother grabs my neck, as soon as him and Seth, were close to us.

" Seth and I wanted to know, if you guys are up to go to the moonlight bar, we should celebrate tonight's show. The public was so fucking amazing !" Suggests my brother.

I nod, going out with the group is always something I'm craving for.

"I'm in ! I really need to drink 's get stoned." I answer, enthusiastic.

Jacob stares at me, and smirks before answering Emmett. Sometimes, I would swear that Jake is still in love with me, or at least, overprotective. This idea pisses me off, I can't let him being in love with me, that's insane. We both know that our story is just sex, only sex, nothing else. I wink at him , and smile, I know he will understand that our plan is still the same.

"Tonight's going to be an awesome night, I'm in too."

As soon as we arrived at the moonlight, I take an Iced tea, and begin to chat with the rest of the group. While I'm talking to Seth about our next video clip, I can see that someone was looking at me insistingly some tables away. He's a good-looking guy, copper hair, a white shirt which is unbuttoned at the neck, a pairs of jeans. Yeah, he could easily become my plan A for tonight. _Sorry Jacob ! _ Without saying a word to anyone, I drunk my glass bottoms up, and our eyes met. Damn, I'm pretty sure he's hot!

" What's wrong Bella?" Asks Jake.

" She has her tigress look, you should know it considering how long you know each other." chuckles my brother.

Yeah, he was right, I was a tigress and this guy, by now, is my prey. I get up and walk to meet him. After all I've nothing to lose. Oh, damn I was right, he not just handsome, He's damn hot !

" Hi, I'm Bella.." I said, as I sit in front of him, crossing my legs.

He smirks, looking at me from head to toe. For the first time in my life, I get confused. What the hell is that ? _Don't worry Bella, maybe you drunk your Iced Tea a little bit to fast ! _Right, this... weird sensation, it must be alcohol. Where was the tigress?Did I lost her somewhere ? And why can't I stop staring at him ? Stupid answer, for a stupid question : sexual tension between us.

" I know who you are... I'm Edward Cullen. Do you wanna drink something ? Another Iced tea maybe ?" he says softly, a hot velvet like voice.

I nod, as we waves to the waitress and orders the drinks.

" How do you know ?" Good job Bella, very eloquent ! Can you make please complete sentences ?

"For the drink or yourself ? Well, first, I just saw you drinking an Iced Tea. Next, I'm a journalist, and you're pretty famous."

Damn... I hate journalists, I mean, not all of them, just the ones who're already talking about my personal life. But I can easily make an exception for him. I guess my whole body will shiver if he touches me. Trying to fight against our sexual tension, I bite my lip, still staring at him; I don't even noticed that the waitress came back with our drinks.

" Maybe you wanna know something about me, mister Cullen ?" I say, with a very sexy soft voice.

He smiled back, then he has a light laugh. He raises his hand to take my chin between his fingers. My whole body trembles to his touch. I have to clam down, ant stop the flood... Hum, no, not the flood of emotion, god no, that sucks ! I'm talking about the fucking flood in my panties. Damn, I definitely can't control this. I've to think about something else, something cold, an ice field would be perfect._ Please Bella, keep control of your own body you're not going to jump on him ! Not now..._

" It would be great if we could make an interview but I'm not working overnight..."

" But our meeting can be very... deep. I would be please if you could interview me tomorrow, Sheraton's hotel,3 P.M., room 402, introduce yourself when you'll be ya tomorrow." I murmured.

I give him a kiss, on the corner of his lips then I take my drink, and left him. If I'm staying I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself. I'm pretty sure he's gonna come tomorrow. Fucking with him right now would be a way too easy. I like challenges, the price is always better when you're waiting for it. I looking back over my shoulder, he's still staring at me. Tomorrow is going to be epic ! But first things first, I'm wet and I dont' want to wast it, I've to get back to my plan C tonight, Jake...

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you like it guys! Let me know what you think about it ! Do you like the new Bella ? Don't forget to review :) ! If you have questions or suggestions feel free !_

**Next chapter :** Is Edward going to be at the appointment ? What's going to happened ?


End file.
